In electric tools such as grinders or impact tools, automatically performing braking if manipulation switches such as triggers are turned off is known. In the case of an electric tool using a brushless motor as a driving source, only a switching element on a lower arm side of an inverter circuit by which a current is supplied to the brushless motor is turned on and a closed circuit including the brushless motor is formed, so that rotational energy is consumed as electric energy and braking can be performed (a brake can be applied).